


GEORGENOTFOUNDS HOUSE GO BOOM?????

by maacroncaii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft, Other, This was random, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, idk - Freeform, irls did not see this, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maacroncaii/pseuds/maacroncaii
Summary: BOOMM
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	GEORGENOTFOUNDS HOUSE GO BOOM?????

DREAM: SAPNAP YOU FUCKING IDIOT

SAPNAP: WHAT DID I DO

DREAM: OH YEAH I WONDER WHAT YOU DID, BITCH DO YOU NOT SEE THE EXPLODED HOUSE RIGHT INFRONT OF US?

SAPNAP: WDYM??? I DIDNT DO THAT YOU DID

DREAM: YOU ARE SO LUCKY GEORGE IS SLEEPING RN SO HE COULD NE-

**georgenotfound has joined the discord call**

DREAM AND SAPNAP: ......

GEORGE: hey guys im about to hop onto the world

DREAM: NO DONT UHM

SAPNAP: HEY GEORGEEEE GUESS WHAT YOUR BOYFRIENDDD DID

GEORGE: hes not my boyfriend

DREAM: psh thats what you think

SAPNAP: GEORGE HOP ONTO THE WORLD

DREAM: SAPNAP IF YOU DONT SHUT THE ACTUAL FUCK UP

**sapnap starts fake crying to get georges attention**

GEORGE: LOOK WHAT YOU DID DREAM NOW HES CRYING

DREAM: FINE ILL LET HIM ON THE SERVER

**georgenotfound has joined the game**

EVERYONE: ...

GEORGE:...

GEORGE: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO

GEORGE: YOU GUYS ARE WORSE THEN TOMMY

GEORGE: WHY DID YOU EVEN 

**georgenotfound has left the game and call**

**dream looks at discord**

george: fuck you

dream: id bet you want too

sapnap: TWO BOYS CHILLING IN A HOT TUB, MAYBE GAY?????

george: GOD SAPNAP I WAS ABOUT TO COMPLIMENT YOU

dream: join the call george

george: no

dream: fine

**THE END LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**


End file.
